User talk:Speeddasher
I believe it's time I archived my Talkpage My second Archived Talkpage Sure, why not That happened a long time ago, and I don't really mind whether the Un-Cp gets advertised on here (although I think we should be able to put a link on our userpage) Anyways, we weren't really tearing each other's heads off in that debate, so we should be able to have a good relationship on this wiki. You seem like a pretty cool editor anyways. Citcxirtcem 02:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, and Thanks Anyways, would you care to answer these questions for me that I asked Explorer, but he didn't respond for some reason? *''Should we have a Category:User Characters, like if a user names a character after itself, like you did and I did, and many other users did?'' And you did too. *''And also, what happened to that "helper" that was given to us when we were creating an article. Like it would tell us to click whether we were going to make a character, country, city, etc, or would just allow that we leave it blank. That was helpful... '' Thanks Citcxirtcem 02:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Happy birthday! --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 16:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Birthday Thanks! Those pictures were great! Finally, some photos for the Antics Family Album..... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Height Speed, I want Swiss to have an abnormal growth, to make him taller. It isn't unhealthy, it is just that for some reason that he was born with it. he needs to be unique! --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yes, but i Want him to have Physical differences. It makes him unique and he can have different perspectives. He is only a head taller than a high penguin. I am not wanting him to be as tall as Paul Bunyan!!! Many penguins have ninja costumes and a black color. Swiss is to be distinguished from those people. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I believe you, but please notice that he was like this for ABNORMALITY. I repeat ABNORMALITY. This height is NOT NORMAL. -Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday! your friend, --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Metric Please From NOW ON by the way... you do not have to tell me how many inches are 122cm. even though i am American, I have grew fond of the Metric System. It is so much easier to use!!!! Even though there are US user, the rest of the users are not. Americans are the only people to use Customary Feet, pounds,) 99% of the world uses Metric. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 00:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) by the way, do you like this picture (please dont delete): Unconstitutional Yes, I read the COC. I wish to tell you that that rule is UNCONSTITUTIONAL -against the United States constitution. I have the right to express my religion. I wish to BOYCOTT that Rule and to let one speak of religious thoughts. How can the USA be without the USA if you made that rule?? Sure you may see things from other religions, but you don't have to listen to them!!! Where is your PRIDE in God Almighty???? WHERE???? SHOW ME!!! SHOW ME!!!!! SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE NOT AFRAID TO TELL ANYONE YOU BELIEVE IN JESUS CHRIST - AND LOVE HIM AND TRUST HIM! SHOW ME THAT!!!!! --His Royal Highness, EmperorSwiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 00:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) IT'S HERE!!!!!! Mario bros Z ep.8 IS HERE YESSSSS http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/513950 Tails6000 18:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Awwwww.... Speed, thank you so much! It's so cool! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow I have seen so many of your uploads, and you're a wonderful artist. Like, WOW! You should submit some of your photos to Club Penguin or something, lol. I know we don't know eachother very much, but we're buddies on Club Penguin (Snowman 1001 is me), unless you removed me. Anyway, could I see a photo of Snowman 1001 like in flash, like you did for so many others? It's a-okay if you say no. Just curious, is all. PS, wanna be friends? XD --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 00:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Great! I'll take that as a "Sure, I'll be your friend", and thanks for the photo that you're making. You'll get something special from me soon. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 01:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Yeah, I understand. It doesn't matter to me whether you do it tonight or tomorrow. I'm happy teh be editing at da Fanon! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 01:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: That's cool! By the looks, are you a photoshop user or a Flash user? They really luck great! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 19:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pic Speed. I really appreciate it. Pic Request I need you to make a good picture of Maddieworld. I can't really make PWNsome pics cuz' the only drawing program I have is Paint.--Maddie Rules!The MySims Master 23:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, here'z teh Sonic fan character i haz made. Well, here's the Sonic Fan Character: *Name: Tech Calico *Species: Mobian/cat *Age: 17 *Skills: He iz uber 1337 at teh video gamez. *Other information: He once went to a libary. He once made a roboticizer, but it was ruined after a strange event that included a chao, some nachoes and a copy of ''Super Marxio Bros. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Dear Docter Aye Que Hello Docter "Aye Que" am i correct? This is Xorai From my base.I will help you destroy your Brother if you join my Army. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. -Xorai --Corai 23:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) USA Well, No, im not grumpy about the USA article. I am arguing about the power of the real United States. Lets just say that Explorer thinks the USA is the Best Country in the World and that it is better than all of the other countries. (at least as I see this) However, the truth is it is only that when it comes to Entertainment, but in other things no. China is a good example. If something happened to China, the Whole world would be in trouble. China manufactures many things that we need daily. Plus, there are some things other things China makes that other countries don't. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 03:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Remember that game of card jitsu fire? That was a fun game against you. good job I had fun I got to beat the ultimate life form at card jitsu fire. Tails6000 03:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Parodies of the freedom fighters and suppression squad I thought it was time we stared thinking on these guys, Besides I already thought of Scourge's parody Surge. If we get a chance to make them A.S.A.P it be more fun, BTW a Dark legion parody is optional, but you may parodize the characters and the legion themselves, besides I'm getting sonic unleashed for Christmas Tails6000 01:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas thumb|300px|right Enjoy! --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 03:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Thank's for expanding the Charas article. Anwyways,do you think you can check out the Abel article, to fix things or to add more? Citcxirtcem 14:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC)